Stranded in Class
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: School is being held in various buildings in Amity Park due to ghost attacks, and the storm outside has trapped Mr. Lancer's English class in one of the so-called abandoned buildings. However, when the homeowner arrives, things get interesting. Multi POV.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Danny Phantom. Shocking, I know.

* * *

The entire school board was on drugs. That was the only explanation I could think of at the moment. Why else would they have us take classes in a series of abandoned buildings downtown instead of canceling school after it had been destroyed by ghost attacks? It started out as nothing much. A crack in the gym wall here, a crushed classroom there, but eventually it got to the point that the entire building was deemed 'structurally unsound.' In other words, the school was a death trap. Upon hearing the news, I and many others were excited about the prospect of having no school, but no. Instead I was walking into a brick building with my entire English class.

The lock hadn't taken much to get past, just a good kick next to the doorknob from the strongest kid in class (me), and we were off to the joys of learning. Yippie.

As all thirty of us (twenty-nine students and Mr. Lancer) walked inside, the first thing I noticed was that there was furniture. Nice furniture. Comfy-looking furniture. Not the kind of stuff you'd find in an abandoned building downtown.

This little fact didn't stop Mr. Lancer from having everyone sit down in the living room and beginning the lesson, completely ignoring the growing storm outside. I winced a bit, knowing that if the storm got bad enough, we'd have to stay in this building for the rest of the day- I knew because the same thing happened yesterday in my first period math class. While ditching out on all my other classes seemed pretty awesome at face value, it sucked having to stay in a room with the same losers all day. At least I had Paulina, Kwan, and Star in this class. Of course, the biggest nerds and losers were in this class as well. Figures.

"Sorry I'm late!" Speaking of the losers, Danny Fenton ran in through the door just as Lancer began his lesson. "I... I uh... got lost on my way over here."

Paulina gave the boy a strange look and rolled her eyes. According to Paulina, she and Fenturd had the same class right before this one, and it was the building next door.

"Who was Hamlet expecting to find?" Mr. Lancer asked about twenty minutes in to class. We were reading the infamous _Hamlet_, but few paid attention.

"Claudius, sir," Mikey answered, and I rolled my eyes. Know-it-all.

Surprisingly, Star raised her hand. "If Hamlet just killed some random dude, why is he just going on talking to his mom like nothing happened?"

As Mr. Lancer opened his mouth to answer, the front door opened, and a girl, probably seventeen or eighteen like the rest of us, walked inside, a brown grocery bag in her arm and her black hair absolutely soaked.

"Oh," she said, blinking and not really knowing what else to do. "Um... I-I might have enough food for all of us." She looked down at the bag of groceries, then back up at us. "What are you all doing in my home?"

Mr. Lancer furrowed his eyebrows, undoubtedly surprised that the 'abandoned' building has a resident. "We were just having a class," he explained. "I'm sorry, I thought this building was abandoned."

The girl shrugged, seeming to take us all in stride. "Most of the buildings in this area are," she nodded. "That's why I like it so much."

"We'll be right out of your hair," Mr. Lancer promised, standing up and motioning for the rest of us to do the same.

"You certainly can't leave now, not in this weather. It's starting to sleet," she objected.

Right on cue, Mr. Lancer's walkie-talkie that linked him to the principal rang. "You're going to have to stay in your building until further notice," Principal Ishyama declared. "It's been deemed too dangerous to go outside."

"Roger that," Mr. Lancer replied quickly before turning to the girl. "I am so sorry to intrude, Miss..."

"Smith," the girl replied. Original last name there. "Danielle Smith, but my friends call me Dani." She checked her watch on her free arm. "It's almost nine. How about I make you all some snacks?"

There was a 'woo!' from the back of the room, and Dani smiled. "Alright," she nodded. "Just let me get into some dry clothes, and I'll get to work." Like lightning, the girl was gone and up the stairs. Maybe today would be interesting after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Guest: Oh, so much double trouble. You just have to sit tight for a bit, because the point of view is ever-changing.

Lmb111514: Oh yes, this is going to be interesting.

Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan: Yep, and she'll be stirring up some trouble.

I kissed danny and he liked it: In order, partially, yes, no. The area overall is rundown, but Dani has fixed her own place up. She stays there because she knows no one else will.

Inviso-Al: Yes, it is Dani Fenton/Phantom, and she knows Danny is there. However, she isn't homeless. Her home is the building they just walked into. She's got furniture and a fridge and everything. She just lives alone, which no one has realized yet.

doggyjunky: Oh, I shall!

FanFic101Girl: One, yes, that will be explained in brief in this chapter, two, yes, I just had to include them, and three, yes, they will recognize each other and have a rather interesting time of it. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Valerie's POV

I was starting to get restless. Everyone was, though I for a different reason. Despite her sudden change in age, I recognized the girl as Dani Phantom, the girl whose life I had helped save just a few months ago. My mind was itching to know how Danielle had pulled off the age swap or what she was doing in Amity Park. Last I saw her, she'd made a declaration to see the world. What would bring her back?

The second Danielle walked downstairs, I jumped up from my seat and began to follow her.

"Miss Gray!" Mr. Lancer objected, but Dani immediately stepped in.

"Actually, I could use a helper," she declared. "Food for thirty-one is hard to pull off." Without waiting for a reply, Danielle grabbed my hand and practically dragged me into the kitchen. The noirette smiled and began pulling things out of the pantry and fridge.

"So..." I began slowly, trying to make sense of all Dani had pulled out. So far, she had peanut butter, graham crackers, chocolate, and pretzels. "What bring you back to Amity Park? And so... different?"

Dani looked over her shoulder and explained, "I've been staying with a benevolent ghost lately, the ghost of time, and time obviously works differently there, and I only age in my human form, not my ghost form, and-"

"Dani," I interrupted, unable to undergo a speech about time and space and everything in between. "To the point, please?"

The girl nodded quickly. "Right, sorry," she apologized. "The ghost finally decided it would be good for me to live a normal life instead of working for him and being his apprentice." A little laugh escaped her. "I've certainly spent enough time training there. Even with the traveling and working, it was getting repetitive."

"Well how long did you spend there?" I asked. "Four or five years going on adventures across time couldn't be that bad. How old are you?"

"I'll be turning 72 next month," she answered like it was nothing, smearing some peanut butter on a few graham crackers. The noirette looked back at me and smiled. "You gonna help or what?"

Slowly, I got to work, glancing at Dani warily a few times. It only took a moment before the halfa started cracking up. "You didn't really believe that, did you?" she asked. "Me, nearly a hundred years old?" Another little laugh escaped her, and this time, I smiled along. "That's a long time to live. In all that time you'd have to see... so many horrors." Her smile faltered, and I briefly wondered just how true Dani's joke actually was. As soon as the smile faded, though, it was back on her face. "I wouldn't wish all you'd have to see in a hundred years of travelling through time on my greatest enemy." Despite the laugh, my stomach churned.

Soon, the peanut butter graham crackers topped with chocolate and pretzels were finished, and we took them back to the living room. The food was gone in an instant, and class was over just like that.

"Feel free to check out the house," Danielle offered everyone. "I'd hate for you all just to be stuck in here. Just please don't go up to the third floor."

The second Dani turned us loose, I headed up the stairs, all the way to the third floor. As I walked down the third-floor hallway, I noticed paintings lining the walls. Old paintings. Paintings I'd expect to see in a museum. Most of the images held a person, like Queen Elizabeth or Henry VII or even what I imagined to be Plato. In the bottom right corner of each painting were the initials DS written in tiny letters. Dani must have picked up painting. After all, three quarters of a century was plenty of time to pick up some hobbies.

I continued on my quest down the hall, only opening the door at the very end. Horror movie logic stated that was where all the good stuff would be. The door creaked loudly as it opened, and I winced, wondering if Danielle had heard. Did ghosts have super hearing? Did half ghosts? There was no time to think of that now, especially if it was true.

Walking inside, the first thing I saw was bookshelves. Some secret room this was. Just reading material. A sigh escaped me, and I reached out to pick up a random book. Might as well get some reading done while I was here.

"_The History of the War of Sorrows_," I read to myself. "Sounds tragic." Of course, I sat down and began to read. I loved tragedies and history alike. It looked like this was the perfect book for me.

* * *

Goodness, I love you guys! Asking so many questions; it makes me all bubbly inside!


	3. Chapter 3

Mwahahaha, you've all fallen into my trap of confusion!

FanFic101Girl: She really is almost 72, but she spent a majority of that time in her ghost form, causing her not to age. However, the collective time she spent in her human form added up to make her appear 17. And yessss, the third floor. MWAHAHAHA!

Morning-Star57: Evidently the "don't" part.

Inviso-Al: You must read to find out.

Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan: Precisely! I'm getting a little Whovian with this, but oh well.

ItTicklesLikeCrazy: Oh, but that's how I like you all to be.

Delta 23: Thank you!

Alrighty, let's see what I have in store for you today...

* * *

Mikey's POV

Right after snacks had been eaten and Danielle gave her announcement, the girl pulled a book from a shelf in the room, flipped a switch to turn on the fireplace, and plopped down next to me. She was pretty, I decided as she opened the book and began reading. Not as pretty Paulina, of course, but pretty nonetheless.

"Have you read this?" Dani asked suddenly, looking up from her book. I read the title and smiled. Every now and then, I came across a book that I just _knew_ was going to be a classic amongst the ranks of _Frankenstein_, _Jane Eyre_, and _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. "I've been meaning to read it forever, but I just haven't had the chance. Thanks to you lot, I finally have an excuse."

I nodded, biting my lips together a bit, a nervous habit I'd picked up when I was about two. "Y-yeah," I told her. "It's really good. Twelve's gonna make you cry, though. It's incredible."

"Good," the girl replied. "I like it when books bring out your emotions."

As Danielle got to reading, I turned my attention to Nathan and Lester, twins and my two best friends, and watched their ongoing chess game. "I call playing winner," I declared. Those two were like lightning when it came to making moves, so it wasn't long before I got my turn playing Lester.

Of course, as luck would have it on this strangest of days, a crash came from the kitchen, interrupting the match. Everyone still in the living room jumped to their feet and ran to the source of the noise. Gasps of shock, awe, and admiration filled the room at the sight of Danny Phantom fighting the metal ghost.

"What are you doing here, Skulker?" Phantom demanded, fists glowing green with energy. "I am seriously not in the mood to deal with you."

The ghost chuckled like he knew a secret that could make the hero look like a fool. "Just hand over the key. My employer wants it."

Phantom scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because the last time Plasmius got a key went over so well," he sniped. "You'll get to it over my dead- well, you know what I mean."

"Indeed I do," Skulker nodded. "Which is why I'm stepping it up a notch." He flicked his wrist, and I suddenly felt a pinch on the underside of my wrist. Judging by the little yelps around me, I wasn't the only one. "Get me the key by five this evening, or the nanobites now in their systems will destroy them. Now, you wouldn't want any of your little human pets to get hurt, would you?" With the last words belonging to him, Skulker laughed and flew off through the ceiling.

Instantly, Phantom muttered an expletive I dared not to repeat. He collected himself and turned to us, noting our panicked stares. "Alright, no one worry," he told the class. "I'm going to fix this; you all just... just stay calm."

Panic broke out.

* * *

Incredibly short chapter is incredibly short.


End file.
